Down with the King!
by ArizonaSivy
Summary: The lionesses have had enough of king Scar's reign. What will they do in order to get rid of him? Are the Pridelands going to experience another coup?
1. A Midnight Ambush

**AN: Greetings once again, fellow Lion King fanatics! Not a long time ago, I spent a few hours on the Tube watching films about the life of lions. They were so amazing and inspiring, that I decided to write another piece of fan fiction. Some of it is actually going to be based on real scenes I saw about those fascinating animals, that the Lion King series shows quite well.**

**So my idea is to describe a little how the situation in the Pridelands looked like during Scar's reign, mostly from the lionesses' POV. The story contains long fighting scenes and such, but I hope you'll enjoy it. I will be grateful for every review.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 – A Midnight Ambush<p>

The night was very silent. Only the waving of the tall grass and the buzzing of countless mosquitoes could be heard under the starry sky. Someone inexperienced might easily omit the slow movement of a small herd of zebras, invisible among the darkness, cautious and silent enough to mix in with the rest of the sounds of sleeping nature. The animals from the Pridelands were all strongly overhunted, mostly by hyena packs. And if that wasn't enough, there was also a great drought, causing their number to decrease alarmingly. This was why the zebras, along with others as well, changed their typical manner of existence to a safer, nocturnal one. They were now wading through the savannah, pasturing on the meager grass while searching for water, which became really difficult to obtain. And perhaps maybe tonight they would have even found it, if only they were the only ones to be awake.

It all started with a snap of a twig. One of the adult mares had only enough time to raise her head and pick up a swiftly approaching sound of paws, hitting the ground as if they were banging a war drum. The pale lioness pounced at her as if released from a slingshot. In the following commotion, a stallion guard managed to catch sight of what was actually going on.

-_Lions_! – he neighed from the top of his lungs. Not soon enough.

The zebra herd panicked, not sure from which direction had it been attacked. Unfortunately, the animals soon found out that they have been stalked for quite some time now, as they were surrounded by a pride of more than ten lionesses.

Although the attack had already started, an older huntress laid motionlessly on the ground, attempting only to raise her reddish eyes above the line of the grass in order to see what was going on.

-Okay Sarabi, you know what to do – she said to herself. – Stay low and wait for the right moment. If you go too fast, it will all be for nothing.

As the leader of the pack, she had high hopes about tonight's hunt. It was a great opportunity for the whole pride to finally satisfy their appetites, as nowadays the hyenas stole a great amount of game and the lionesses could do nothing against it. They became forced to just move further and further, pursuing the herds by day and stalking them at night.

Sarabi strained her ears and prepared for leaping out of her hiding spot. The rest of the huntresses have just scared a greater part of the zebras towards her position. Perfect, she thought. Sarabi waited a moment for them to approach, carefully chose her target- a nice, grown stallion- and then sprung from the middle of the bush, running as fast as she could. The zebra noticed her in the nick of time, momentarily changing its direction and breaking away from the rest of the group. The pursuit was vicious. Sarabi used all of her strength to get close to the escaping animal, but the young stallion just had more stamina, and soon the distance between them started to extend. The lioness slowed up, observing the cloud of dust coming from under the zebra's hooves.

-Your turn, girl – she whispered, panting.

Suddenly another lioness leapt straight on the stallion's side, totally surprising the animal. She hit it with all her weight, and when it stumbled, she tried to strike it down to the ground with her sharp claws. Somehow, the zebra managed to stand up back on it's legs, and neighing desperately, attempted to make a run for it. But the lioness was right behind it, roaring with passion and not as tired, as her prey. Once again she leapt on the stallion's back with barren claws… and she would have definitely caught it, if only a rock hard hoof wouldn't kick her it the chest. The lioness shrieked, falling to the ground like a collapsed tree.

-Oh no, Nala… - Sarabi, observing the whole thing from a distance, said silently and painfully. - I told you to look out for the kicks…

She watched the young huntress raise from the ground and shake her head in angry disbelief. And then she took a quick look at the still escaping zebra. Well, another time maybe- she thought.

But at that very moment something happened. Something rather unexpected. From a far away position, to which Sarabi hadn't assigned none of the huntresses, another young lioness pounced out at the dazzled stallion, hitting his neck with her fangs as fast as lightening hits the ground. She momentarily brought it down, wrestling with it using her paws until the animal was strangled to death.

-Unbelievable… - the leader of the pack said to herself in shock.

The hunt was over. Sarabi quickly approached the dead zebra, determined to find out who was it that caught it. Beside the carcass, there laid a young, slim lioness with a dark stripe on her head. Sarabi noticed that also Nala came from beyond the bush, and stood in front of the victorious huntress astonished, but also with a dose of admiration in her eyes.

-Well… good work there, Zira. I must say I'm... really surprised – said Nala panting, laying her tired and sore body on the ground.

-Yes, Nala's right – said Sarabi, joining the resting pair. – I am a little concerned about you working on your own and breaking our positions, but you seem to have handled yourself quite fine.

Zira, still embracing the dead stallion, obviously not yet fully out of her hunting amok, turned her head towards them and released her grip, taking a second to meditate about what she had just heard. Then she started licking the blood from her paws, superiority filling her tired voice.

-Well… it seems that… my plan was simply… better than yours, doesn't it, Sarabi?

The young lioness bared her teeth in a smile, which the pack's leader didn't quite consider as very kind. As an answer, she just sighed. She was old and had enough experience to know that sooner or later some of the younger lionesses will be contradicting to her decisions. Especially Zira. She laid silently on the ground for a few moments, and then turned to Nala, who was resting by her side.

-How's your chest?

The blue eyed huntress looked at her with a sense of shame.

-Fine, I suppose…

-Listen, you have no need to feel embarrassed. You've still done very good despite your young age…

-Hm-hm, but still not good _enough_… - Zira laughed maliciously.

Sarabi looked at her with rebuke, to which she paid no attention whatsoever.

-She's right, Sarabi… I still need a lot of practice – Nala answered in a sad tone.

-Oh nonsense, my dear! Come on, I'm going to see how the others did. Want to come with me?

-Sure, why not? – the young huntress' mood improved on that proposition, and she stood up with a smile. Also Sarabi got up from the ground.

-You stay here, Zira, and guard the meat – she ordered.

-Yes, at least I have anything to guard… - the malicious lioness whispered back at her.

The rest of the hunting party have pretty much gathered round another hunted zebra, a young mare. Among the resting huntresses there laid Nala's mother, Sarafina. The young lioness came up to her and nuzzled her.

-And how have you done tonight, Nala? I suppose you were at least as successful as we had.

-Oh yes she was – said Sarabi, smiling at the others. – Your daughter is getting better every day.

Nala lowered her head, still feeling somewhat embarrassed.

-Well… actually, I almost caught a zebra tonight… if only it hadn't kicked me…

-Oh dear, I hope that you didn't get hurt! – said Sarafina, observing her daughter closely.

-Don't worry, she did just fine – Sarabi laid on the ground and covered Nala's paw with her own. – So tell me, how did the hunt go for the rest of the pride?

Sarafina smiled with content.

-Well, apart from this one here, we caught another adult mare. So that makes it two kills for tonight.

-Uh, well… - Nala interrupted. – Actually, that would make three, mom.

-Huh? How come?

-Uh, you see… the zebra that kicked me… the one I let go…

-Zira caught it – Sarabi finished instead of her younger pridemember. – She changed her position on her own and managed to take the zebra by surprise.

-Did she now…? – Sarafina expressed a concerned thought, but had no time to continue, as the whole pack heard a sudden shutter among the grass. Everybody turned to it's direction, but soon their concern left them, as they felt a well known scent. Or stink, to be précised. The smell of a male lion could be sensed aloft in the air, and, as usually, an additional stench of a large number of hyenas. From beyond the border of darkness came the shining green eyes of Scar. The king of Pridelands. The alpha male of their pride, at least in his own opinion.

-Marvelous. Simply marvelous, ladies! – he circled round the pray, observing the successful huntresses with a cheerful praise. Some looked at him with joy. Some, with no emotion at all. The rest, and especially Sarabi, who knew what was going to happen soon, watched the king with distaste. Scar came close, standing in front of her with a proud grin.

-How many did you catch?

-Three – the leader huntress answered passionlessly.

-Splendid… - the black crowned lion turned his head and growled towards the thicket, swallowed up in darkness. – _The other two are yours!_

The lionesses heard a loud, maniacal laugh of countless hyenas, hiding in the grass, now on their way to devour what they have caught with the highest effort just moments ago. Scar on the other hand laid himself lazily by the carcass of the young zebra, and bit into it, feasting on the best parts of the meat. The pride knew this ritual well- the king would always eat as first, then the lionesses. Especially the ones he himself favored best. Eating took him quite some time, and the huntresses guarding the two other zebras came to join the rest of the pride, leaving the pray for the ever hungry hyenas. Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala laid together, waiting for their turn to eat.

-Eh, it all used to be different during Mufasa's reign… - said the second one of them.

-Mom, don't say that aloud! You know that Scar gets furious every time we mention the king's name – said Nala.

-Pah, why should I bother? He isn't concerned much about anything besides eating and sleeping…

-Don't worry – Sarabi tried to console her. - Things like tonight's hunt give me hope that the situation is still going to be fine for us. Oh, I just hope there will be enough food left for the cubs…

The lionesses observed Scar as he finished his meal. He lifted his head, all smeared with blood, and yawned widely. He raised from the ground and looked around.

-Zira? Where are you? – he called. The young lioness was at his side in a flash, swinging her tail and proudly erect. – You're next, and then the others.

-Thank you, sire! – she smiled at him. The king just turned around passionlessly and laid himself among the grass, falling asleep instantly.

-Have you ever wondered how come she is so thin despite the amount of meat she usually gets? – asked Sarafina.

-I truly have no idea… - Sarabi answered absentmindedly, as she was thinking of something totally different at that moment. The mentioning of Mufasa's name made her remember things from the distant past, a happier past…

The three lionesses spent the rest of the time waiting for their turn to eat gazing at the stars. When they were laying themselves to sleep, they all wondered how come after such a successful hunt could they still feel hunger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I always think it's kind of grotesque that the 'nice lionesses' from Sarabi's pride were actually skillful killers during a hunt, but that's just what lions do. Years after Mufasa's death, they are slowly getting sick of how Scar makes them work themselves to death getting food for the hyenas apart from themselves. So what's going to happen later? You'll just have to continue reading, but I can hint that Sarabi, Nala, Sarafina and Zira are all going to take a very active role in the upcoming events. Cheers!<strong>


	2. To steal a Kill

CHAPTER 2 – To steal a Kill

-… and what about new cubs? – Sarafina asked her best friend, Sarabi, who stood aside her preparing for the next hunt. The old lioness looked at her with a smile.

-Now don't tell me that after raising Nala to her adulthood you're beginning to feel maternal instincts waking in you again…

The two friends laughed.

-No, I'm not talking about myself. But I'm sure you see that our pride needs new life to continue it's existence.

-Yes, I know. Many of the girls have already reached a proper age for baring cubs. Including Nala. Well, you do understand there is one obstacle we have…

Sarafina frowned. Indeed, the problem of bringing new members of the pride to the world was not exactly the lionesses' problem…

-Yeah, we have to figure out where to find a proper male!

Sarabi lowered her head with a sigh.

-You're right, I'm afraid. None of us is ever going to be willing to make the sacrifice of mating Scar in order to sustain the wellbeing of the pride… or, at least, I don't think so.

-Well, who knows – Sarafina snorted. – Thereis _someone_ who somehow managed to bear a cub in the recent time, and you know about the rumors…

The older lioness shook her head.

-Oh, don't pay attention to all the babble you here! Nuka isn't _that _similar to Scar… I know that he favors Zira, but I doubt that even she would… Eh, never mind. Besides, she herself says that some rogue male is Nuka's father.

-Yeah right, a rogue male… Those damned hyenas are patrolling the borders so tightly that even vultures can't go past them without being eaten… But who knows, maybe the rogues _are_ some kind of solution? What do you think?

Sarabi looked at her friend with an inquiring smile.

-Aren't you too old to dream of some charming prince from the Outlands, Sarafina?

Her friend gave away a short giggle and looked towards the horizon.

-Pah! I've already had my 'fairytale love story', and Nala is the only good thing I have left after that. It's actually her I was thinking about. C'mon, let's just head to our positions…

And so the two huntresses left their bushy hiding spot and joined the rest of the pack on their way to the hunting grounds. Only one of them was missing, but she still had other matters to take care of.

-_Nuka! _– Zira screamed. -Stop playing around and listen to me. I want you to stay here and wait for me to return.

The scrawny brownish cub unwillingly quit his game of splattering the mud of a small puddle, and sat in front of his mother with reluctance.

-Aw, do I have to stay here alone _again? _I'm so bored whenever you go hunting…

-You can either stay here in safety… or leave and get eaten by some filthy creature! – she growled at him, the sight of her bared fangs made him back off with fear.

-Uhh… okay mother! It's okay, I'll just… stay here…

-Good!

Zira gave him another warning gaze and left him among the tall grass. When she was gone, Nuka hit the dirt with his paw, whining angrily.

-Oh darn it… what am I supposed to do here alone? Why won't anyone ever stay with me? Uh, I wish there were more cubs in the pride… Am I even safe here? Wh-what if some filthy creature decides to pass through these bushes and finds me? Maybe I better go find a better hiding spot…

Over at the hunting grounds, Zira stood hidden among the dead reeds of a dried up pond. In the middle of what was once a big waterhole, a family of warthogs was bathing in the leftover mud. They were a pretty promising chance for a decent dinner, yet the young lioness wasn't quite interested in them. She was looking for someone else.

-Where are you, Nala? – she whispered to herself. The two huntresses have been rivals ever since Sarafina's daughter came into adulthood. Although Zira was older than her, both of them had almost equal chances of taking over the hunting party after Sarabi's death. Of course, letting Nala win was the last thing Zira would let happen. She was the king's favorite, and above all she had a cub to feed. Even if she did wish that she had been wiser in that matter…

She observed the opposite side of the pond, where the rest of the hunting party was located at their assigned positions. She watched carefully, until she saw a pair of azure eyes hidden well among the thicket.

-_Hm-hm_, perfect… obedient and visible, as always…

Keeping herself below the line of grass, Zira moved towards a better spot, one she could use to attack more unexpectedly. Now she was able to see the other lionesses, already on their positions. They used a simple strategy, that in her eyes was utterly predictable and pathetic- a perfect sign of the way Sarabi lead the huntresses. She could already see it- three or four lionesses falling out of the thicket to scare the herd, then two, one from each flank, attacking to make sure the animals stay in a compacted group, leading them straight towards the positions of single huntresses, from who each was to pick a target- an animal falling behind the others. If the pursuit was to fail, those lionesses were supposed to lead the escaping prey close to the position of another hiding pridemember, which was to replace her tired friend and take down the tired target. Simple. Predictable. Pathetic. And so it was this time as well. Zira observed, as four of her pridesisters came charging out of the reeds, scaring the warthogs to a blind amok. Two others fell out of both sides a second later, and as the prey started forming a position, a few warthogs stayed a little in the back. They are this day's dinner, she thought. Only one more moment, only a few more seconds, and Nala is going to choose her target. And there… she… goes!

Zira's heart started pumping the adrenaline intensely as she saw the azure eyed huntress leaping out of the reeds, furiously charging at a large boar. The surprised animal changed it's direction, and started escaping closer towards Zira's position. It was perfect. Now she would attack without anyone suspecting, making the boar turn to another direction once again. Nala wouldn't have enough stamina to catch up, and so the kill would be hers. Zira carefully watched the approaching pursuit, every second as long as an hour…

Now!

She used all the strength of her legs to jump out from beyond the thicket, and after a mere flash she was charging at the warthog's side. She bared her teeth seeing the shock in Nala's eyes. But the boar occurred to be a particularly persistent one, as it decided not to change it's direction, which would undoubtedly slow it down and make them lose Nala. No, this boar decided to run it's legs off straight as it went, and so this time Zira was the one who was surprised. She had to turn and catch up with Nala, which made them both running at the warthog's heels, but also head to head between themselves.

-_Huh… surrender… he's mine_! – yelled Zira between breaths.

-_Never_! – Nala was also far from giving up.

The two huntresses noticed, that they were already approaching the reeds in their pursuit. They weren't getting closer to the boar by an inch, either. Their only chance was that someone finally gets tired- the rival or the prey, or both at the best case. Their determination was equal- their muscles were causing great pain, their lungs were exhausted, and yet they ran with the same speed. They saw the wall of reeds closing by, and then…

_Thump! _

At first none of them knew what was going on. The boar in front jumped between the grass and simply disappeared… They both hit something simultaneously, and ended up tripping, falling to the ground and stumbling on one another. Among a cloud of dust, coughing, Zira threw Nala off her back and roared, panting.

-_Rrrah! _What the hell was that?

The younger lioness got up, shook her head and threw out her tongue, exhausted, trying to catch her breath.

-You… tell me… - she wheezed.

They both lifted up their heads, only to observe… two male lions, running off towards the horizon, dragging the captured warthog in their mouths. It seemed that they had been hiding in the reeds, and snatched the huntresses' prey right in front of their noses.

-Oh… this can't be good… - said Nala, deeply troubled.

-This _isn't _good… this isn't good at all… - Zira answered her, angry to the limit.

This was probably the first time the two lionesses agreed with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made an effort to describe the way lions actually hunt, although it may not really be very accurate. Besides that, I tried to imagine how the relations within Sarabi's pride looked like, and since the lionesses' life circles around hunting, I thinks there was a lot of competition between them, especially Zira and Nala (they were both good at hunting, and we can see just how much they 'like' each other in the second movie). The consequences of their relations are going to have a great influence on the upcoming events… and so are the mysterious lions that they saw. Are you still interested? Keep reading.<strong>


	3. Do not rouse the Lion

CHAPTER 3 – Do not rouse the Lion

-_Who_ is responsible for this? – Scar roared straight into Sarabi's face. The rest of the hunting party was standing behind their leader in disappointment and sadness, as they were grieving over the utter unsuccessfulness of their hunt. – You had those warthogs practically served on a plate, and yet you failed to kill a single _one_ of them!

The old huntress didn't quite know what to say. Scar was actually right- she didn't have a clue about what exactly went wrong. Everything was just as she had planned it before, until Zira came out of nowhere, that is. But she used to do that all the time, and although it was annoying, it usually helped the hunt rather that jeopardize it. Sarabi saw Zira and Nala gaining at their target warthog, and she was almost sure that they would get it… but when she went to them, she saw nothing but shock in the eyes of the two huntresses. And Scar, entering the hunting grounds, expecting the lionesses to serve him his dinner.

-Well… - she answered in an unsure tone. – These things happen sometimes… no hunt is a sure one…

The king did not like what he heard. He charged at the lionesses roaring, fury in his eyes. The frightened females jumped back in every direction, some filled with fear, others- highly irritated. They stood gazing at the growling lion for a moment, as he was eyeing them distastefully, baring his fangs. There was only one who would step forward to confront him.

-Pardon me for my boldness, sire – Zira spoke with fake humility. – But you shouldn't blame the whole pride for the hunt's failure.

Scar ceased his growling and looked at her with expectation. Sarabi felt happy that Zira stood up to protect her hunting party… but only for a moment.

-It's clear that only one of us is to blame. I am, of course, talking about Nala…

The blue eyed lioness felt extremely offended by her competitor's evident lie.

-Shut up, Zira! You liar, _you_ were the one who tried to make me fail my attack! And besides, it was those two strange lions who took the prey!

The king frowned and shook his head to such surprising news.

-_What?_ What are you talking about? You lionesses just can't seem to stop getting on my nerves. Who were these strange lions you speak of?

Nala was happy to hear that Scar actually paid attention to her explanations.

-When we were both chasing the warthog, two males, who were hiding in the reeds, snatched it from under our paws. We both saw them fleeing with the kill. Me as well as Zira!

That indeed was the truth, only that the older huntress was far from admitting it. She had her own plan.

-Oh, Nala… You are so young and inexperienced, and yet instead of simply confessing to your failure, you make up stories about imaginary lions…

The young lioness growled.

-You are an envious witch, Zira! You saw them too. You're just hiding it to drop the blame for your stupid behavior on me!

Scar covered his face with a paw and groaned.

-_Rah_! Why do I have to deal with this nonsense day after day? I'm hungry and now I'm getting a headache…

Zira was neither disturbed, nor discouraged.

-_Hm-hm_, fortunately there is someone, who can solve this problem. Sire, don't you think that if there were any alien lions in the Pridelands, the hyenas would have surely spotted them?

Scar raised his head, baring an angry, yet curious expression.

-Right… _Shenzi! _– he roared. The lionesses weren't very surprised about the fact that a large number of hyenas was hiding all around, waiting to rob them from the captured prey. Their leader came from behind the grasses momentarily, along with her two male companions, Banzai and Ed. The rest of the hyenas stuck their heads out of various hiding places, curious about what's going to happen.

-Yes, Scar? – Shenzi halted in front of the king and bowed her head. The lionesses were looking at the three hyenas with disgust. Everybody knew that they usually worked for the pride's detriment.

-All right, ladies. Let's settle this little quarrel once and for all. I don't really care about who made you fail the hunt anymore, but somebody here is lying, and I take that as a personal insult to my reign. So I intend to find out who is that disrespectful little pussy cat…

Scar looked at both Nala and Zira in an equally warning manner. They seemed to be calm on the outside, as both of them were sure to be right, but internally they were greatly concerned. Then the king turned towards Shenzi.

-So tell me, did you, or any of your hyenas, see any alien, unknown lions crossing the borders lately?

A tense silence fell, as Shenzi was thinking how to answer with a dumb half-smile on her face. She gave Banzai a communicative look. The male reacted swiftly and thoughtfully, as Ed, who was standing behind him, was already starting to try and answer the question with giggling and waving his head. To prevent that, Banzai gave him a merciless kick in the snout with a hind leg, sending the weird hyena to the ground and out of consciousness.

-Err… - Shenzi answered with hesitation. – As far as I know, we didn't see no… alien of any kind. Especially lions. I'd know. But… I didn't hear anyone talking 'bout no… lions…

She backed off, as Scar was approaching her and looking her straight in the eyes, examining whether if he believed her. Finally, he raised his head and stood in front of the lionesses.

-You have your answer! – he roared, suddenly giving Nala a forceful slap on the face, making her stumble to the ground. – Now we see who the cowardly liar really is!

The rest of the pride didn't like that at all. At once, Scar became surrounded by the sound of loud growling. The growling of a dozen lionesses. They were gazing at him with bared fangs, furious about him attacking one of their own. Scar looked around fearfully, but then he growled himself.

-It seems that you've forgotten who you're messing with…

He smacked Shenzi on the head. The dazzled hyena woke up from her numbness, and then howled with a resonant war cry. A moment later the growling choir of lionesses was drown out by the voices of countless hyenas, surrounding them from every direction. The canine soldiers were laughing, barking and howling, almost invisible to the eyes of the pride, yet still dangerously frightening. There was no chance for them to make any objections any more. After a minute the hyenas slowly began to silence. The lionesses, humiliated, had nothing else to do but to stand and wait for what on earth was Scar going to do. The king adopted a passionless expression, and approached Sarabi closely, in order to whisper into her ear.

-_Get back to work_ – he hissed.

Scar left, and after him ran Shenzi and Banzai, dragging their stunned comrade. Sarabi could only frown with sorrow, looking at Nala, laying on the ground and rubbing the sore side of her face, and on Zira, maliciously grinning at the sight of her rival's tears. She turned her head… and almost gasped, because of the first time she had ever seen her best friend, Sarafina, with a face disfigured by sheer fury.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Scar is still an abusive, edgy dictator, but he knows perfectly that he needs the lionesses, so he just keeps ensuring them that he has absolute power over them. And that makes the females quite angry themselves… What will they do? I'm planning to give Sarafina a little bit of character and a lust for vengeance in my story, so if someone likes her, you can be sure she'll have more to say than in the film.<strong>

**I sincerely appreciate all of your reviews! Thank you all for motivating me to continue my writing XD**


	4. Trespassers

CHAPTER 4 – Trespassers

There was a unit of at least six or seven hyenas guarding near the southern border of the Pridelands that morning. It was the beginning of another blazing day, so the canine soldiers didn't quite pay much attention to anything else than either lying around or wallowing in the dust. One of them, an older male, was strongly displeased about having to wake up earlier and take his turn on the guard. Stretched out on the ground, he yawned with a loud groan and took a look towards the line of the horizon. He saw the intense heat make the air dance and wave, creating an illusion of water in the distance. And then he nearly jumped up, his eyes widened at the distant scene he was witnessing. Which, unfortunately, was no mirage. At the other side of the border, beyond a line of thick grass, something big was moving in his direction. Lions. Two adult males.

-Oh shhh… Guys! _Guys!_ Ya better come see this!

He stood up, his comrades surrounding him a moment later.

-What is it? – asked another guard.

-Ya see that? Over there, behind the grass. I think it's _them_ again…

The rest of the hyenas strained their eyes. Indeed, the two lions were now clearly visible, as they were boldly entering the thicket which marked the place where the Pridelands began. The line of the dry bush was only a few meters wide, and beyond it was an open field on which the guards were standing, not sure of what they should do.

-Damn, it seems they're comin' over here! – said one of the hyenas.

Despite being on foreign territory, the two rogues proceeded forward without any fear or hesitation. The one in the front was a young adult, delicately built, with pale tanned fur and a short, hazel mane. The other one, who held behind and tapped at the side of his companion with his head from time to time in order to encourage him to proceed, was a bit older, with hazel fur and an impressive, creamy brownish crown of hair on his head. Both of them had their eyes constantly fixed at the startled unit of patrolling hyenas.

-Whadda we do? Whadda we do? – whined one of the younger guards.

-Shut up and at least try to look confident! – ordered the old male.

-W-will they go away when they see that they're outnumbered? – said another hyena, who was pacing from side to side and shivering.

-Pah! I doubt it. I've seen single lions attacking three hyenas at a time on many occasions. So there's two of them now… and seven of us… and they're not looking very intimidated…

The veteran guard was right. As soon as he finished speaking, the lions quickly leapt out from behind the bush. In a cloud of dust, they stood for a moment without sound or movement, observing the fear in the hyenas' eyes. Then the younger one waved his tale as a sign for his companion to proceed. The guards made a step back. Only a few meters separated them from the rogues. It was evident that they came here for a reason and that they did not intend to leave. The hyenas attempted to taunt the intruders with howling cries to scare them away… but that only set them off. The tan male suddenly turned to the side and started to run towards a single frightened guard. Squealing, he attempted to make a run for it and fell into the bush, but the tall grass made him trip and fall to the ground.

-Let's get outa here! Shenzi's gotta hear about this! And we better hope to hell that the pride doesn't find out… – yelled the hyenas, momentarily fleeing with hunched tails. The one who was left behind looked at them with terror.

-Whoa! Guys, where ya goin'? _Help_ _me_!

But it was too late. The tan lion was already at his side, roaring and giving him a first powerful blow of his clawed paw, which sent the smaller animal straight to the ground. He tried to get up, but the growling beast bit him on the side and threw him in the dirt once again, holding in down with it's strong front limbs. The lion's deep blue eyes had a sort of 'now you're mine' expression in them. In desperation, the hyena barked and attempted to bite him, but he was out of it's reach. And then the other lion came. He was standing above the struggling guard with calmness, piercing him with a gaze of his eyes, from which the left one was poisonously green, and the right one… was gone. Or rather fully covered by cataract. The hyena howled with fright when the older feline bit into it's throat with a loud roar, but after a mere second it had nothing more to howl about.

The two lions straightened and licked the blood from their muzzles. They looked at each other with content, smiling and tying their tails together as a sign of triumph. Then they took a look around. The hyenas were gone. Those cowards didn't even care about the ones they left behind most of the times. Better for the lions, who at least had some extra food from their attack. But before they even attempted to bite into the canine's carcass, something else appeared on the horizon. The waving scorching air blocked their vision, but it was clear that it was definitely no hyena. Oh no, that was something bigger. And much prettier.

-Well hello, gorgeous… - said the young male, grinning at his companion. The hazel one, who was his older brother, answered with a cunning smile. They both rose, and circling around one another, slowly approached the slim lioness, who was looking at them from the top of a hill.

-That's far enough! – she growled angrily. – You trespassers are now on king Scar's land! And I order you both to _leave!_

The two brothers smiled. The older one obediently halted and stretched himself comfortably on the ground, observing what's going to happen, the tan youngster on the other hand proceeded forward, standing within only a short distance from the lioness. She growled at him once again.

-I'm warning you! My pride is not far away, and I can also protect myself!

The lions were devouring her with their gaze. She felt a little concerned about their remarkable confidence, but she didn't let them suspect that. They were definitely very dangerous, but they did not seem hostile towards a lioness, contrary to how they treated the hyenas. Their strong, handsome outer appearance was more attractive to a young female than it was alarming. This is why she didn't run away for help, but stayed and let them talk to her out of great curiosity.  
>-<em>Hm-hm<em>, you're not as cowardly as those pathetic dogs, I see. It takes a lot of courage to stand against a double threat. I like that in a lioness – the tan male was trying to be charming. And he was doing a pretty good job. – Well, since we've started this nice little conversation, let me introduce us. My name is Tsavo. That athletic guy over there is Giza, my older brother. You must excuse him for his silence. He prefers acts over words.

The lioness did not react. She just stood on top of the hill with a blank expression, not sure if she should welcome them or attack them.

-And does this good looking young piece of lion flesh have what is called a name? – said Giza, a little bored with lying on the ground. His silent voice had a strong, deep tone. There was no hostility in it, though. Finally, the lioness decided to answer.

-My name is Zira. Can you be so kind as to tell me why exactly are you here?

Tsavo laughed a little on the way she was trying to make her voice sound ferocious.

-Heh, oh we've been here for weeks, haven't we, brother? I'm starting to think that this place is slowly beginning to become our home…

-_What_? You've been stealing our food for so long?

-Oh no, not at all. I bet you're thinking about that warthog? Not a big deal, really. We did it for fun. Besides, it was the first time we took something from you lionesses. We usually steal… I mean win our meat from the hyenas.

-… or we take _their_ meat, even if it isn't the best food one could wish for… - added the older one silently.

-But the game belongs to us! And so do the guards! They are king Scar's possession and he will surely punish you for killing them!

-Guards? – the two brothers looked at each other with surprise. – You hired those filthy dogs to be your guards? Hm, I must say that would be quite clever… if they were any good at the job.

Zira snorted.

-_Well,_ if you don't leave our land, the king will send the hyenas to _kill_ you!

Tsavo bared his fangs, grinning. He made a few more steps, halting right in front of Zira's face, and sat down on the ground before her. He was quite handsome. His eyes shone with dark azure, his body was slick yet muscular, his short hazel mane forming a long tuft on his forehead…

-And who's going to tell him about our presence, Zira?

-Well, I am… - she started with hesitation.

-_You?_ But you're our friend, aren't you? Besides, we're not a threat to you or to your pride.

-We're not planning to travel further into the Pridelands – Giza approached his brother and joined the conversation. – We're rogues. This place is just fine for us.

He was also gazing at her with his only good eye. Meditating on it for a while, Zira didn't actually see any reason for which she should turn the trespassers in to Scar. Well, maybe except one.

-Fine, have it your way. But if I see you stealing pray from my pride again, I'm going to be drastically less kind, understood?

The two lions smiled. They began circling around her from opposite directions, confusing her.

-_Heh-heh_, yes Zira, we hear you. We wouldn't want to lose the friendship of someone as… kind as you.

She became irritated, stood up and went out of their circle. She snorted at them and turned around, intending to leave, uttering only a few more words in an offended tone.

-You rogues better keep your promise.

Tsavo used the moment when she was giving him his last look to offer her a final proposition.

-Okay young Pridelander, but remember- whenever you feel lonely, you can always find us here.

She left them, running back towards Pride Rock. The brothers stood observing until she disappeared behind the bushes. Then Giza said with a laugh.

-Ha, you seductive animal!

Tsavo gave him a friendly tackle with his hazel maned head.

-What? Are you surprised? Didn't you see her? She was perfect!

The older lion nodded.

-Yeah. I wonder how are the rest of the lionesses of the famous Pridelands pride…

Tsavo just whipped him with his tale playfully and pointed towards the dead hyena.

-We'll think about that later. C'mon, lets eat before the vultures come and spoil our breakfast.

Giza rolled his eyes with a sigh.

-Right… I fear one day I'm going to be sick from eating all those hyenas…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You might not believe me, but this is, actually, based on true events. I wrote this chapter after watching a film about two real lion brothers, who entered the territory of a pride of lions, whose alpha male was named… Scar! And guess what- the first thing those two rogues did was attacking a group of hyenas. After killing one of them and scaring the rest away, they proceed into the foreign territory to meet the lionesses, that live there… So I just described these events, gave the rogues names and added them to my story. <strong>

**You think I'm making this up? Just go to the Tube and type '_Lions hunt and lions kills hyena_' (5:40 min). Voila! The best scenarios are written by nature herself.**


	5. Radical Measures

CHAPTER 5 – Radical measures

-I'm going to _kill _him for that! – Sarafina growled, looking at how her daughter groaned when she checked that the bruise on her face from Scar's slap hasn't yet healed.

-Oh mom, you've been saying that for days now… - Nala whined with distaste, laying her paw back at the ground beside the older lioness, as she was observing her with concern.

-What, are you scorning me for not taking any actions to fulfill my promise? Well then I assure you…

-No, no! – Nala interrupted her. – I just don't want you to worry about it more than I do. It really isn't worth it.

Her mother stood up and gave her a serious look.

-Not worth it? Do you want to tell me that you're just going to forget about that anything ever happened? And maybe even let Zira continue to humiliate you in front of the supposed king?

The young lioness just sat and hung her head helplessly. Even if she wanted to do something, Zira was Scar's favorite and there was no way she could make both her and the king treat her better. Or any other lioness along with that. They were just too stubborn. Sarafina knew that all the long-lasting helplessness had been a great burden both to her daughter and to the whole pride, but this time she decided that the days of inactivity had come to an end. This time she would find a way to make the situation in the pride better, even if it had to kill her… or someone else.

-Listen. I've been thinking about this for a long time now. Scar has made being a member of this pride unbearable throughout the years, and I'm thinking we should do something. Screw the hyenas, screw Zira and all the other flatterers, loyal to their beloved dictator. I think we should overthrow him. I think he has shown us enough disrespect already. He is the worst ruler this land has ever seen, as he always was, and he needs to disappear!

As she spoke, Sarafina was unaware to be raising her voice with every word. That caught the attention of the surrounding lionesses, who were drawn out of their midday rest and looked at her curiously. But she had her back turned at them, so she did not notice. Until she heard Sarabi's voice, that is.

-Sarafina…

Her best friend spoke to her silently, yet in a surprisingly rough tone. When she turned around to face her, she saw concern in her reddish eyes.

-Yes? What is it, Sarabi? You look troubled…

-Because I am! – the lioness tried to speak silently, in order to get rid of the pride's attention. – Are you out of your mind to speak of overthrowing Scar?

Sarafina felt kind of disappointed that her friend did not agree with her thoughts.

-What? Aren't you concerned about the way he treats us? We are like slaves on our own land!

-Oh you should know very well that I do care for this pride, and you should also be aware that what you are talking about is crazy! What do you want us to do? Kill Scar?

Both Sarabi and Nala gazed at Sarafina, awaiting her to answer. She felt pressured, but lowered her head and answered with a gloomy whisper.

-Wouldn't that be an answer to all our problems?

Sarabi snorted and swung her head, frowning.

-No! That is wrong! Scar might be selfish to the limit, but he did nothing that would make him guilty of death!

-I think otherwise… - Sarafina growled.

-Then you're wrong! Tell me, what is a pride without a king? And what about the hyenas? Have you thought about that? Do you want to start a war?

The angry lioness' thoughts mixed in her head. She was starting to once again feel depressingly helpless, a feeling she never ceased to hate.

-Uh, no… but I just can't stand this anymore! There has to be a way to change our fate! We spend our days slaving away in the sun, the hyenas take most of our food and Scar doesn't do anything but… be a total, lazy, self-serving, bossy bastard all the time!

Sarabi just looked at her with compassion, and then she nuzzled her and surrounded with a paw.

-Be strong, Sarafina. I know how the way he treated Nala made you feel. But we have to be patient in order to endure the time of drought. Then everything will be better, you'll see…

The lioness calmed down. She let go of Sarabi and smiled at her delicately. The huntress' leader, happy with the consensus, left to continue her rest among the shade. But when Sarafina turned around and looked at Nala, her face was serious again.

-Sarabi always was the delicate type… And what about you? Do you also consider my way of thinking as radical and wrong? Do you also rather wait for Scar to make us starve or get eaten by those damned mutts?

Her daughter bit her lip and looked around to see if no one was watching them.

-No mom… I think you're right – she whispered.

-That's my girl… - Sarafina grinned and hugged her. – Now, let's get some rest. I have to think this over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When lions have a problem with someone, they kill him. Just as Scar did with his brother. But will he now himself be dethroned? Will Sarafina find the measures to achieve her vengeance? Will Nala turn out to be as ruthless as her mother? And what of the other lionesses? Keep reading and find out…<strong>


	6. Zira's Secret

CHAPTER 6 – Zira's secret

For once, Nala was having a pleasant dream. She was a cub again, in the happier times when her best friend Simba was still alive. At the moment she was blissfully dueling him for fun, winning as always, but unfortunately some loud voice and a paw shaking her by the shoulder quickly got her out of her happy memories.

-Nala! Wake up!

Opening her eyes, she saw her mother, deeply agitated and baring a strange, mischievous smile.

-Huh? What's up, did something happen?

-_Shh_! Keep your voice down, I don't want to wake the others. Listen, have you noticed that Zira's been sneaking out almost every day lately?

Nala had absolutely no idea why her mother woke her to ask such a question.

-Uh, well… yeah, I suppose.

-Exactly! Come on, follow me. Hurry!

With these words Sarafina made a few swift leaps, skillfully climbing a nearby rock. Her daughter, still quite startled, got up from the ground and joined her, taking a look towards a position which her mother was pointing to with her head. Near the line of the horizon, far away from Pride Rock and close to the southern border, there was a lone, brownish spot wading through the bush.

-Is that her? – asked Nala, straining her sight.

-Why yes! Isn't it strange for a lioness to stray so far from the rest of her pride alone? I think that Zira's hiding something and I intend to find out what it is – her mother spoke with malicious irony. She didn't quite know her from this side of her character.

-Since when did you get so protective, mom? – Nala also adopted a tone of sarcasm. Sarafina looked at her, baring her fangs.

-So tell me, are you up for some fun? We can still catch up with her if we follow her track. Then who knows what we might find…

The young lioness smiled. She wasn't a malicious type, but the idea of stalking Zira seamed very interesting for her. Maybe she was hiding things that the pride should know about? And besides, it was a lazy afternoon and Nala was always very keen to new ways of having fun. Not taking long to think, both the mother and daughter left Pride Rock to start their own little hunt. The tracks were clearly visible, Zira was probably in a hurry and didn't pay much attention to cover them. Sarafina and Nala were also surprised to find that the hyenas, who were patrolling the area not so long ago, had left.

-Hm, it seems almost as if she sent them away – the older one of them said, examining the fresh paw prints left on the dry ground. - Well isn't that strange… Zira must really be up to something. I wonder how far is she going to stray…

Both of them continued their stalking until they saw a large hill in front of them.

-On the other side are the Outlands – said Nala.

-Well, let's see what's she hunting for over there. Keep yourself low.

The two lionesses snook up the hill. But when they reached the top, they momentarily hid their heads and slid down the sandy side on their backs, shocked with what they've seen.

-Well I'll be… That little wench! Did you see this too or was that a mirage? – Sarafina laughed out loud and looked at her terrified daughter. – Ha-ha! What, do you want to tell me that you've never seen something like that before? Well, at least now we know that the rumor about Scar being Nuka's father is total nonsense…

Nala looked at her mother, frowning with shock and distaste.

-But… but there were two males there! They have to be the ones we saw then, at the hunt! How could she…? And the other one was just standing aside…

Sarafina laughed yet again.

-Heh, yes, and he did look quite handsome, too. You can still join them if you like…

Nala shook with disgust and hit her mother's shoulder with her paw.

-Stop it mom!

The older lioness just stood up and started cleaning her fur. Her daughter also lifted from the ground and came up to her.

-Do you think that… Scar should know about this?

Sarafina gave her an inquiring gaze.

-Do you intend to turn her in for lying, tricking the hyenas and having her little secret affair? Hmmm… - she deeply meditated on the whole situation. If they did turn Zira in, maybe the king would exile her away with her new friends? She did deserve that, although Scar would still be the main problem. But who were these two lions anyway? They must have been rogues, and they had to be here for a reason. Maybe… just maybe if they liked Zira so much, they would also like the rest of the pride enough to try to take it over? And get rid of the old king? With their help, even the hyenas would be a much lesser threat…

-No, Nala. I have a better idea. C'mon, let's not disturb those love birds for now. Later there will be a time to know our two visitors closer…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh-heh, it seems that those of you who thought that Zira is going to fall for the rogues' advances, were right. She likes strength and power, and that is what they have. Sarafina's beginning to think of a plan how to use that strength as well. So what will she and Nala do with the knowledge about Zira's secret? Be patient. You'll find out soon.<strong>


	7. The Bargain

CHAPTER 7 – The Bargain

Two male lions were lying on the scorched ground, lazily chewing at the bones of an antelope, which they've craftily 'obtained' from a careless pack of hyenas not more than an hour ago. Their names were Tsavo and Giza, and they have been rogues from the time they were both old enough to hunt. They did not possess the law of inheritance in their former pride, so they had to leave in order for the alpha male to take reign. Their task was to find a new pride for themselves, although until now they've been doing just fine together alone. The omnipresent drought made them move further near places where there was still water and food, and chance wanted it to be the border territories between the Outlands- a bare desert area, and the Pridelands- a place inhabited by a strong group of lions, once plentiful and fertile. But Tsavo and Giza to their opinion did not have anything to look for in the Pridelands, as the pride there was nowadays having a lot of trouble with feeding themselves. Their game had moved close to the borders, and the males decided, that when the herds eventually move on, they are going to follow them. For now they had enough, either taking their food away from the local hyenas, or feeding on them. As the sun blazed and the meat was running short, they both laid beside one another, deciding to take a small, few hour nap. They were already almost asleep when one of them heard some rustle in a nearby shrub.

-What's that? – asked Tsavo, lifting his head.

-Shut up – Giza swiftly rebuked him. They both stood up, nervously gazing at the bushes. They were convinced to be alone here, as the hyenas ran away in terror at the first sight of them. But the brothers saw that there were no hyenas indeed, as from beyond the tall grass came two adult lionesses, slowly walking towards them without any fear. One of them was older, but the second one… Yes, the second one was something, all right.

-Well would you look at that… - said Tsavo with a smile.

-I wonder which one of us has such an attractive effect on all these females – Giza grinned back at him, receiving a playful tap of his brother's tail. They both made a few steps forward, halting right in front of their two guests.

-Brother, correct me if I am wrong – the younger male said with irony – but aren't these Pridelanders a little far away from their home?

Giza just purred joyfully, observing the exteriorly calm and confident expressions of the lionesses' faces with his one green eye.

-You aren't hunting, are you? No, there's only two of you. So what is your business here?

-Heh, straight to the point, I like that – said the older lioness. She seemed pretty confident by charcter. – As a matter of fact, we do have business concerning you and your companion. My name is Sarafina, and this is my daughter, Nala.

-Hello there… Nala – said Giza in his silent, deep tone, making the young female nervous with the way he looked at her.

-We're here to find out what are your plans with the Pridelands – Sarafina continued. Tsavo snorted and confronted her, smiling mischievously.

-Well, didn't our little friend Zira tell you already? We plan to stay here peacefully, not bothering you Pridelanders at all, and when the right time comes, we'll just be on our way.

-Oh, is that so? – Sarafina gave him a similar, mysterious smile. – Wouldn't that be a shame that you will leave without even meeting the rest of the girls. I'm sure they'd like you.

-Yes? Well, I'm sure we'd like them too, judging from the ones we already know – Giza said calmly, still not taking his eye off Nala – but I'm sure you wouldn't like to have newcomers in your pride, since you barely manage to cope with the drought. I'm sure I wouldn't like that, if I were your king.

Sarafina gave away a long snicker hearing these words. She went pass Tsavo and halted in front of his older brother.

-And who might you be, mister silent lion?

He purred delicately.

-I am Giza. The tan guy over there is my younger brother. His name's Tsavo. Forgive us for not introducing ourselves…

Both the lionesses gave a bow of their heads, smiling.

-Pleased to meet you – Nala said a little nervously. The sound of her voice attracted Tsavo's attention this time.

-So, Giza, funny thing for you to speak of our king – Sarafina continued. - You see, we think that this might be what you two can help us with. Because my pride's harsh situation is not quite because of the drought. It's because of the fact that the king is actually… good for nothing.

The brothers now became curious, looking at the lionesses with interest for a few moments. Then Tsavo laughed once again.

-Oh Sarafina, I hope you are not the jealous queen of the Pridelands, seeking revenge for your broken heart!

The lioness snorted.

-No, I am not Scar's mate. He doesn't even have a mate. He is such a pathetic ruler, that all of the lionesses are disgusted by his very presence.

These words made the brothers gave each other a communicative look.

-And I suppose you want us to help you out of this situation? – Tsavo confronted her.

-Precisely – Sarafina replied with a grin. Her answer made him and Giza burst out laughing.

-_Hahaha!_ Oh, what do you think, brother? Have you ever wanted to be king of the Pridelands? – the older rogue was rolling on the ground with amusement.

-Aw hell no!

Nala looked at her mother, who seemed to be saying "we've got them now" with the expression of her face. Then Sarafina addressed the males again.

-Yes, if you help us overthrow king Scar, the throne will be yours. And, of course, the females will be for ever grateful. But there is still one condition that we have.

The brothers ceased their laughter, stood up on their paws and calmed down, seeing how the lionesses gazed at them seriously.

-Uh, yeah, of course. What do you want us to do, ladies? – asked Tsavo.

-Besides disposing of Scar, you'll still have to take care of his stinking minions. You do know that he uses a whole hoard of hyenas as his personal guardians, don't you?

The young male frowned with distaste.

-Er, yeah, we know that.

-So you see, you will also need to help us scare the king's army away after he's gone. This way they won't steal most of our food as they do now, and the kingdom will be as happy and prosperous as it once was. You both seem to be strong and take care of yourselves well, so are you up for it?

Tsavo looked her in the eyes, then at Nala, then at his brother. He snorted with astonishment.

-Giza, do you believe these cheeky females? Plotting to use us to overthrow their king and take on a hoard of hyenas?

The older lion was more calm than his brother. He eyed the two Pridelanders closely, and then turned towards Tsavo.

-Tell me, how many hyenas have we killed during our life in the wild? – he said calmly.

-Uhh… a whole bunch of them, I guess.

-So that means that we can still take on a whole bunch more, can't we? – Giza confronted his brother, making him feel a little embarrassed for his hesitation.

-Sure we can! I mean, we both are young and strong and all…

The older lion turned with a grin and approached Sarafina.

-So, do we have an agreement?

-We sure do – said the lioness with a smile, tying her tail with Giza's. Tsavo repeated the same gesture with Nala, even if she still did look at him with restrain.

-So who's the dead guy? – asked the younger brother.

-His name is Scar. Skinny, brown fur, black mane. Easy to remember. Oh, and he has a scar on his left eye…

-Let me guess, this is why they call him Scar?

-Indeed – Sarafina rolled her eyes. - We'll be waiting for your success impatiently. There's two of you, and you're both much younger than him, so I guess we won't have to wait for long.

-Not at all – the brothers gave them a content look.

-Well, in that case, I think we can leave you now… - Sarafina halted, as Nala came to her and whispered something in her ear. – Oh, I almost forgot. Would you be so kind as to not tell Zira about our conversation today? I suppose she's… a little to delicate to understand such things.

Both of the brothers snorted.

-Pah! Delicate… - laughed Tsavo.

-You have our word – Giza answered, nodding. Then they both watched as the two lionesses gave them their final look of good bye. A very promising one for the future, they were sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The plot is revealed. Sarafina and Nala intend to secretly use the rogues to assassinate Scar and banish the hyenas in order to end the time of crisis in the Pridelands. Now that's a pair of angry cats! And the males seem to like their idea, just as they like the lionesses, so… Scar- beware!<strong>

**About the names of the males- Giza means 'darkness' in kiswahili, while Tsavo is the name of a region in Kenya, which the infamous man-eating maneless lions come from.**


	8. He deserves it

CHAPTER 8 – He deserves it

As Sarafina and Nala were on their way back to Pride Rock, they were discussing what concerned the bargain which they had made with Tsavo and Giza. Nala was quite surprised about how her mother had thought everything up. She also had no doubt that Scar had to be overthrown, even if she preferred to think that the rogues wouldn't actually kill him, rather than simply force him to leave along with his hyenas. She was more worried about how the two lions would seize control over the pride, and if they were ever appropriate. Her mother shared none of her fears, however. When Scar and the hyenas are gone – she said – everything will be much better. Neither Tsavo nor Giza could possibly turn out to be worse rulers that the present one… As they were having their conversation, they came close to Pride Rock. There were no lionesses around, so they assumed that the pride was already on it's way for the afternoon hunt. Suddenly, they noticed that someone was still there after all. A dark male was rolling in his sleep, lying in the shade on top of a rock. The two lionesses were petrified to notice that they have totally forgotten about Scar. When he opened his eyes, they became even more terrified. The king lifted his head and gave them an angry glare. He looked around, and seeing none of the other huntresses, he stood up and jumped from the rock, landing in front of the dazzled pair.

-Sarafina? Nala? What the bloody hell are you doing here at this hour? – he growled at them.

-Oh, we were just… - Sarafina did not have an answer ready for him.

-You were _what? _The rest of the pride is out hunting. Sarabi keeps telling me _all the time_ about the many troubles you're having, and despite that you two decided to take the day off?

-It's not like that, Scar… - Nala tried to protect them, but that was clearly a mistake.

-I didn't ask_ you_, you lazy brat! – Scar roared, giving Nala a slap on the face. Once again striking in the same spot as he did before. The young lioness groaned, but her mother was immediately there protecting her from any other possible attacks, standing in front of the king and Nala with bared fang, growling furiously, ready to leap forward and attack. Also her daughter stood up and started to growl. Scar, quite startled, made a step back, adopting a protective stance and observing the lionesses carefully. He was alone against two. It the case of an attack his chances would have been meager, so he decided to use something which was a much better weapon for him than strength- his cunning mind and swift tongue. He made an awkward grin, and addressed them with an attempted confidence.

-Oh ladies, why are you so edgy? What are you trying to do, threaten me? Well you better watch out. How would it look like for the rest of the pride if you tried to harm me? Everybody would think you were attempting a… coup d'etat, or something like that. And what of the hyenas? They would probably feel obliged to avenge their ruler. Tell me, Sarafina, do you remember when Nala was a cub and she strayed to the Elephant Graveyard along with Simba? She barely got out alive, almost being ripped apart by the hyenas. Wouldn't it be sad for you to see how they fulfill what they have failed to do all those years ago?

Nala kept on growling furiously despite what Scar was saying. Sarafina on the other hand lowered her ears, pain and sadness appearing in her expression on the mentioning of that tragic event from the far past. Seeing that, also her daughter slowly hid her fangs and silenced, eventually.

-Heh, good girl – the king laughed, taking a more calm stance. He approached Sarafina boldly and looked at her with his mocking smile. -Now, get your lazy arses to the hunting grounds, if you may.

The king turned around, swinging his tail right in front of the lionesses' noses, and then quickly climbed the edge of Pride Rock, disappearing within the den. When he was gone, Sarafina let go of her emotions. She gave away a loud roar of fury, scratching a nearby tree with her claws.

-_RAH!_ It won't be long now, it won't be long _at all! _I don't care what Sarabi of this helplessness! This so-called bastard of a king is going _down! _Then I will dance at his _grave, _I swear I will!

Nala came up to her crazed mother and held her tightly. They both fell into tears, but even though they felt awful, they now had a little light of hope inside them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some are pressuring me to reveal the future development of the story… Patience, patience my friends! But never the less, thank you for the reviews, they keep me going XD<strong>


	9. It's getting hot

CHAPTER 9 – It's getting hot

Shenzi was walking around in circles, whining in a troubled tone. She wasn't sure what she should do, but she had to think of something quick, judging from the expressions of her clanmembers, who were gazing at her with expectation. Shenzi was just as angry and full of fear as them, but she was still their leader. Finally, she halted and turned towards the group of guards, speaking to the oldest male among them.

-Okay… First of all, Scar can't know _nothing_ about this. If he finds out we really did known about these damned rogues for months and that they've even _killed _some of us, he'll be so pissed I don't even want to _imagine_ what he'd do. Understand?

The hyenas in front of her shook their heads, confirming. It was a great shame for them to have just lost another member of their clan to the strangers, but they knew that it was better to keep it a secret from the lions, especially their king. The pride was more likely to be glad that the number of the hyenas was decreasing, and Shenzi couldn't possibly hope for any help from them. She decided to take care of that problem herself, only if she had any idea exactly how to do it…

-Secondly… Uh, hold on, I need to think – she got up from the ground once again and lowered her head. She had her eyes closed for a while, her face covered with the expression of intensive brain work. Then she turned towards her two companions, who were lying on the ground a bit further. – Banzai, what do we know 'bout these lions?

The hyena just lifted his eyes towards her, too lazy to get up.

-Well, they're the two nastiest stinkin' felines I've ever seen in my…

The clan leader sighed and rolled her eyes.

-Oh you know that's not what I'm asking for, idiot!

This time Banzai made an angry face and lifted up to sit.

-Ey, easy with the words! I didn't know you wanted a _suh-fista-cay-ted_ military report! So any way, there's two of them, an older one and a younger, but both adult males and damn, are they strong. The boys were sayin' that they had the guts to attack up to ten of us at a time – suddenly, Banzai was cut out by a vulgarly loud snore from the slumbering Ed, but he continued immediately after seeing the impatient look on Shenzi's face - … uh, where was I? Oh, and fast! Man, are they fast… Most of the time they hang out in some layer just beyond the southern border, but when they crawl out of it, we barely have any time to think before they steal our food and disappear.

Shenzi was disappointed. She thought that hearing Banzai's report would give her a new idea, but it didn't.

-Okay… - she started with irritation. – You guys just keep lookin' for their hide out, until you find it. Just be careful this time! If those bastards kill any more of us, Scar might get suspicious. Well, what are you starin' at? Get goin', and when you find something, don't forget to call me! We'll assemble the whole pack together and then pay those dirty rogues a visit…

Shenzi observed as the group of hyenas left, leaving her alone with Banzai and Ed. The female leader just lowered her exhausted head and sighed deeply.

-Hey, what's the matter? – Banzai said to her. – Cheer up girl, your whining ain't gonna change nothing!

She turned to him, anger filling her eyes.

-Are you really that dumb? All you guys do is laugh your empty heads off, while I have to take care of every damn problem in this pack!

Her companion looked at her, startled.

-Whut? Aw, it isn't that bad…

And this time Shenzi lost her nerve.

-Not bad? _Not bad?_ Don't you have enough brains to see just how serious this is?

She confronted him and looked him straight in the eyes, almost making him trip over the sleeping Ed behind his back. But then a sound of someone speaking made her almost stumble with shock.

-What is so serious?

The sight of Scar, closely observing the arguing pair of hyenas, was a total surprise, that made them sweat with fear.

-Oh, _huh-huh_, hi there, Scar… - said Banzai awkwardly.

-Y-yeah, we thought… – Shanzi started to stutter – w-we thought that you were takin' your royal nap…

The king rolled his eyes. He swiftly leaped down from a hill he was standing on, landing in front of his two minions, what made them jump back. Then ascended a nearby rock, lying down on it.

-Ah yes, _you thought_… - he sighed, slothfully. – Why does everyone _always_ think that they know everything about me? Especially the lionesses. They keep saying- 'oh but we thought you would do _this_, oh but you always do _that. _Oh, but that's against the old customs, you simply _can't_ do that!' Total nonsense. I don't _always_ do what others expect me to do. I don't _always_ sleep at this time of day. Eating and sleeping is not my main purpose. _Being king_ is my main purpose. And you should know that! – Scar looked at the hyenas with a warning eye, to what they immediately shook their heads, smiling innocently. – Right… Anyway, what kind of _serious business _were you discussing?

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other with desperation. Then the female answered with a fake, awkward laugh.

-_Heh_, oh, it was nothin', really…

Scar laid his head on the rock, between his front paws, and turned his sight towards her, looking bored and irritated.

-_Eh_ Shenzi, Shenzi… you are aware that I do not believe your words, aren't you? I know when you are lying, even if I don't always let you notice it.

The hyena frowned with terror, frightened about the gruesome, calm tone of her master's voice. After all these years, she still deeply feared his anger.

-So tell me – Scar said to her, still seemingly more bored than mad. – I've noticed a certain… commotion among the lionesses lately. Do you by any chance know what it is all about?

Shenzi gulped under his demanding gaze.

-Uh… yes…

-Good! You mind telling me?

-Err, well… - the female hyena was between a rock and a hard place. If she told the king about the rogues, her former lie and present failure to apprehend them would be revealed. And that she definitely did not want. – It's about…

-It's about the competition! – Banzai swiftly cut her off. – It's easy, boss. That ol' hippo Sarabi's getting close to her retirement, so some of your younger females are starting to fight with each other to take her place!

Scar looked at the hyena with interest, while Shenzi nodded and confirmed his words.

-Yeah, that's it! The lionesses have been talking 'bout that all the time! And more- there has even been rivalry during hunts! I suppose the biggest deal is between Nala and Zira. Man, do they hate each other! I've seen 'em both arguing on many occasions myself.

Luckily for the hyenas, the king looked satisfied with such an explanation.

-Oh, that's the deal, is it? Good! I hope their little rivalry helps them achieve better hunting results. And if they have something to gossip about, maybe they'll finally let go of their constant complaining…

-Ooh! Boss! Over there, look! – Banzai yelled, pointing towards something, wagging his tail. Scar lifted his head and turned it towards where the lionesses were resting after their morning hunt. He saw Zira and Sarabi standing in front of one another, obviously arguing. – I bet they're having a lil' heart-to-heart right now.

Although neither the hyenas nor Scar could hear what the two lionesses were talking about, Banzai was actually right. Sarabi went to Zira to ask about some really alarming rumors, which could have also concerned the young huntress.

-Listen, Zira! The girls have been talking about strange things recently. There are rumors of some outlander rogues who were spotted beyond the borders. I need to know if this is some kind of a threat to the pride! Do you know anything about it?

-_Pah!_ And why would I know? Just because a rogue is the father of my son does not mean anything.

-Well, that's not it, but there is another reason. I've noticed you getting away from the rest of the pride on many occasions. I know you've been leaving Nuka under the protection of other lionesses, so it must mean that you have some reason to sneak out, am I right?

Zira started to growl angrily.

-What is this, an interrogation? Who told you that? Let me guess, I bet it was that immature termite Nala, wasn't it? Don't you have enough proof that she was lying?

Sarabi was trying not to lose her balance, although it wasn't easy.

-No, Nala was not the one who told me that. You should stop looking at her as if she was your enemy, Zira!

-Ha! An enemy? She wouldn't stand a chance if she would ever dare to challenge me!

The huntress leader just shook her head. After a moment of silence, she said:

-So you know nothing about any rogues?

-No, I know nothing.

-Are you sure?

-_Yes_, I'm sure!

-Then would you mind telling me what is the purpose of your trips beyond the borders of the Pridelands?

This time it was too much for the pretty easily infuriating Zira. The young lioness roared straight into Sarabi's face, her resonant cry scaring the birds away from trees, waking and attracting the attention of every single lioness within a mile long radius. But the old, experienced former queen did not step back by an inch, not a single twitch of a muscle changed her gloomy expression. Seeing that, Zira simply snorted.

-_Hmf! _That is none of your business.

And then she turned around and left.


	10. We're not like that

CHAPTER 10 – We're not like that

-Tell me about yourself, Giza – Zira said softly to the dark brown lion, lying at her side. – You are such a silent type, I'm starting to wonder about what's the story behind you and your brother.

The lioness gazed at him with expectation. Indeed, the older one of the two rogues really didn't speak too often, but still Zira preferred him over his brother. Sure, Tsavo was a fine young male as well, but somehow she valued the exteriorly calm, mysterious lion more than the energetic, outgoing one. He mostly impressed her during one time she saw them both during a hunt. Tsavo was the faster and more agile one of them, but Giza, in spite of his outer tranquility, was definitely superior in terms of strength. And the smell of blood made him turn into a born killer. That was something that Zira liked specifically- pure strength, pure power. Furthermore, when he did finally express his thoughts, he always turned out to be a wise and clever mind. Only someone who was, in Zira's own opinion, similar to herself, had a chance of gaining her sympathy. And maybe even becoming her mate.

-Oh, is my little friend becoming engaged? – Giza said in his regular, deep and silent voice, smiling mischievously.

-Just tell me your story – her answer was, as usual, dry and serious.

-Well, there isn't much to say, really. Tsavo and I come from a pride in the far south. It was a large pride with a lot of males in it, at least when I was born. We never knew our father, in fact we have no idea whether we share the same father anyway. But it doesn't matter. For some time it was fine, I guess. We had enough food and the lionesses related to us taught us all we needed to know about hunting. But then the alpha male died and his sons started a war in order to take the throne. The females got divided between different fractions, and until everything got back to order, many of them died, including our mother. The males either also got killed or were exiled, and the only surviving one demanded my brother and me to leave too. We almost had to beg him to let us stay, making a solemn pledge that neither of us is ever going to try to take back the throne. We didn't even want to do that. We weren't a part of the royalty, anyway, but that still didn't stop the new ruler from making our lives as miserable as it could be. So as soon as Tsavo became old enough to hunt, we left our former pride without any second thoughts whatsoever. We were doing just fine alone from that time, and so here we are now.

Zira listened with interest, laying her head at the rogue's side. Hearing him finish, she raised her eyes and asked out of curiosity.

-Haven't you ever wanted to go back? Now that you're both older you could overthrow that former, pathetic alpha male with ease and become the rulers of your own pride.

Giza looked at her with amusement, letting out a deep laugh from inside his throat.

-Zira, Zira… always up for battle, aren't you? You see, that would be quite difficult to do. The old prides have this stupid old tradition, which almost always leads them to self-destruction. They think that only one lion can be the ruler. This is why in our former pride the alpha male's sons from the very day they were born knew exactly, that one of them is going to be the better one- the chosen one, the heir destined to become a monarch in the future. This way of thinking leads to chaos- jealousy among brothers, who eventually start killing themselves just to seize the power. And, of course, the lionesses support this concept of ruling, only that they have different opinions over who exactly should rule. Believe me, I've seen this happen before, and I lost an eye just looking at it. My brother and I are different. We have no lust for ruling over others, rather to be free to do whatever we want ourselves. And even if we, supposedly, ever decide to start our own pride, we would rule it together. The both of us. Just like brothers should do.

Zira meditated on Giza's words, that were said in a really serious tone. Is seamed that this partnership that they adopted after what they'd experienced in the past, was some kind of rule between the two lions. And it did, in fact, make a lot of sense. Zira compared it to the events from her own life- things that had happened years ago, when she was still very young. The conflict between Mufasa and Scar was something that everyone knew about. She thought that it was because Scar knew from the very beginning that he had no chance to ever become king. Well, it turned out that the old rules were changed by chance… If not for the stampede, Scar would have been left behind, and who knows, maybe that would also become the source of a war in the Pridelands? She had no time to think about that any more, as she along with Giza turned her head towards the yelling voice of Tsavo.

-_Hey!_ _You two!_ Enough of the bed-talk already, get your bony behinds over here or else there won't be anything left for you to eat in a while!

Zira and Giza shared a grinning look.

-So, are you hungry? – said the lioness.

-Oh you know me. I'm always hungry. I guess we have that in common.

After that sarcastic remark, the rogue was surprised to be immediately crushed to the ground by the weight of Zira's body. She pinned him down and put her paws on his chest, smiling victoriously.

-Don't even try to tell me that I eat too much, mister trespasser, or I'm going to have to punish you. Now… get yourself in shape! It seams that your brother is getting lonely.

She got off from him, and at once the dazzled male jumped to his paws. At first he wanted to pounce and get equal with her, but when he saw her baring her teeth with sympathy and yet with challenge, he just snorted, smiling himself.

-_Pah!_ I'll get you yet, you crafty little meercat! Let's go…

And so they both went over to Tsavo, who was stubbornly struggling with a half-eaten slain hyena. Approaching him, Giza held him by the neck and pushed his head into the carcass' guts. His brother didn't like the joke at all, as he immediately jumped up to his legs and confronted the grinning lion with a furious look on his blood-soaked face.

-Oh _very_ funny! Just wait until I wipe that stupid snicker off your snout…

-_Heh, _there there, hyena-breath. You should know better how to act in the presence of a lady.

-Hyena-breath? Now look who's talking!

Tsavo still stood irritated, watching how Giza and Zira, both smiling, approached the prey. The rogues used to have these sort of little quarrels on many occasions, but they never really argued. One could see that in the way Tsavo just rolled his eyes watching his brother as he started to eat. Then the younger lion turned to the lioness.

-So, Zira, how are you? Everything fine in the pride? Don't hesitate, help yourself to some hyena if you want – he said, lying on the ground and attempting to lick the blood from his muzzle. But she just frowned with distaste.

-Err, no, I'll pass on that. I consider it a shame for a lion to have to feed on these dirty mutts.

-Tell me about it… - Giza interjected, swallowing a large piece of meat.

-Yes, well… I've been thinking – Zira confronted the rogues, speaking in a serious tone. - You know that I'm striving to become the leader of our hunting party. If I succeed, I might just be able to provide you two with some better cuisine. Wouldn't that be good?

Tsavo and Giza looked at each other, both smeared with hyena blood.

-Yeah, you bet – said the younger one.

-Exactly! But, you see, there is one problem. I still have to take care of a certain… competitor. Not much of a competitor, actually, but still a threat for me to take over the pride at hunting. There's a young lioness in my pride, named Nala…

Hearing the name, Giza raised his head from the carcass. Tsavo, also quite concerned, quickly interrupted the lioness' words.

-Hey, hold on there. I know where this is going… - He stood up and turned to her. – Zira, your character is quite… aggressive, so to say, but don't you think that killing your own pridemembers sounds a little crazy?

A moment of silence proceeded his words. The lioness was looking at them for a while passionlessly. Then she snorted loudly and rolled her eyes with visible disappointment.

-_Pah!_ You rogues are all the same! Strong on the outside, but pathetically weak in spirit - with a deep sigh, she turned her back at them and started to walk away. – I should have predicted this… - she said, shaking her head with anger.

Giza looked at her abashed, and then directed his eyes towards his brother. He was even more surprised with the other lion's lack of reaction.

-Hey, wait! _Wait!_ Tsavo, are you just going to let her leave?

Indeed, he did let her leave without a word. There was no answer until she was out of sight. Then he turned towards his angry companion.

-Leave it, Giza. It'll pass. She'll be back, you'll see. Zira's going to like us again when we show her just how really strong in spirit we really are. When we complete that deal with Sarafina and kill their good-for-nothing king, that is.

The hazel lion frowned.

-Now that's a change of attitude! You know, you're quite a hypocrite. First you say you're not going to kill the lioness that happened to catch your eye, and now you speak about that regicide idea again, to which you yourself had doubts not so long ago!

Tsavo gave away a long, mysterious laughs. Than he raised from the ground and stood in front of his older sibling, fawning at his brown mane.

-_Heh-heh_, well you see, there is a drastic difference between killing a king and killing a pridemember. _Especially_ in our situation. Do you remember what Sarafina said? The king is trash, the lionesses want him dead themselves. If we take care of him, our good position in the pride will be secured. But if we ever dare to harm Nala, the rest of the Pridelanders will definitely not take kindly to us. Well, maybe except that lunatic Zira.

The insult towards his mate made Giza growl.

-You better watch out, brother!

Tsavo just looked at him ironically.

-Oh don't be ridiculous! Think rationally- when we kill Scar, there won't even be a necessity for us to fight with anyone. As kings, we will posses power over the lionesses. Then you can have your precious Zira and make her leader of the huntresses, if you like. I'll comfort Nala for losing in the competition…

After a swift moment of reflection, Giza admitted, that his brother was actually right.

-Well… yes, that's true. Very clever, I have to give it to you. With the huntresses under our rule, there won't be any more problems for us. In that case, I can't wait…

The young rogue bared his teeth in a mischievous grin.

-So… are you up for carrying out a coup, brother?

Giza smiled back at him as they tied their tales together.

-I sure am… So how was it? Skinny, brown fur, black mane…

-And a scar on his left eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no, the rogues are about to take over the Pridelands! But will they succeed? Will the lionesses help them? Will they defeat the hyenas and truly achieve their goal- do what Mufasa and Scar couldn't do, that is ruling together as brothers? Soon it will be revealed…<strong>


	11. Coup d'etat

CHAPTER 11 - Coup d'etat

Scar looked at his reflection in the water. He hasn't changer much over the years of his reign- he was still handsome in his own eyes, not a gray hair spoiled the beauty of his large, raven-black mane. He even thought that all the pressures of ruling a kingdom actually made his face look stronger and more endurable. He did manage to cope with quite a lot of trouble- keeping the lionesses at bay, sustaining discipline among his hyena army, dealing with an endless, exhausting drought… Those were things his late brother never had to deal with. He, Scar, who others always thought to be the weaker one, did deal with it, and that proved to him that he was in fact ten times the king his brother had ever been. Despite what the rest of his pride was saying, despite what even the hyenas were sometimes bold enough to accuse him of, he was perfect. Well, maybe except for that scar on his face. Snapping out of his thoughts, the king lowered his head to drink from the small waterhole. He closed his eyes. It was a shame that water was so scarce these days. In the beginning of his reign, before the drought, after a big breakfast he would usually visit the pond near Pride Rock, drink to his heart's content and fall asleep before it was even noon yet. Recently however in the evenings he sometimes had to walk for miles with an empty stomach in order to find something to drink and not pass out before the lionesses got back from their hunt. This is how it was today. Drinking the silty, warm water in the light of sunset, he felt his stomach rumbling. The lionesses better do their job today, he thought. How could they be so lazy? How could they be so ungrateful after all he'd done for them? Getting rid of Mufasa was indeed a salvation for the pride. There was no chance his brother would ever cope with all the troubles that he, Scar, got the pride through successfully. And all he wanted was his rightfully deserved respect… The king opened his eyes and looked on the surface of the water he was drinking. At first he saw only the movement of the waves, but then a shape of something appeared among them. A shape of the face of a lion. Scar almost choked when he noticed, that that wasn't his face.

-_Ekh-ekh!_ – he caughed. Lifting his head with terror, before him he saw two male lions, a tan one and a hazel one. The first was standing just on the other side of the small puddle, grinning maliciously. Scar immediately roared at them with all his strength, the water dripping from his muzzle. – _RRRAH! _Who the hell are you? You are _not_ welcome here!

The strangers seemed unconcerned. They just stood in front of the king, mocking him with their smiles. After a while, the tan one, who was seemingly younger, said with irony.

-_Heh-heh, _well, what do we have here? A loner… - he circled round the puddle and came a little closer. Scar stood in combat stance, baring his teeth. The second lion just stared at him with his one eye. – Don't you think it's kind of dangerous to stray to such dangerous lands alone, especially if you're such a skinny parody of a lion as yourself?

The king expressed immeasurable anger, but in his heart he was starting to feel quite unsure of his situation. The lionesses were all at the hunting grounds, which were far away. The hyenas… well, he didn't bring any along with him and didn't see them anywhere around. And that was bad.

-I think you are unaware of _who_ you are dealing with… - he growled at them as threatingly as he possibly could.

-On the contrary - this time the hazel lion spoke. His voice was deep and calm. – We know who you are. Black mane, green eyes… and that scar on your left eye, which gave you your name. You are the king of the Pridelands.

-Welcome, your highness… - his companion snickered.

At that moment a new thought appeared in Scar's mind. _Shenzi… You lying bitch, I'm going to disembowel you… And Zira! I would accuse anyone of treason, but you? _Then he stopped growling. It was no use, either one of his opponents was stronger than him. Yet again, he had to talk himself out of this, using his mind as clever as ever. Because this time every mistake almost certainly meant death.

-So… - he began slowly, with a silent yet firm voice, despite his overwhelming fear. – I suppose you are the two rogues I've been hearing rumors of? Rogues, who… are looking for a pride for themselves? _My_ pride, that is?

Both of the lions laughed.

-Well, look at the big brain on Scar… - said the younger one. – You should have been prepared for young, strong males attempting to dethrone you, since you're such an old and weak bag of bones.

This time the king laughed himself, as fake as it was.

-_Heh-heh_… You underestimate me. I do know the dangers of ruling pretty well. Obviously, you are the ones who know nothing about the life of lions, since you attack me together.

The hazel lion, calm and immobile until recently, suddenly ran through the puddle, splattering the water all around, halting in front of the hunched king.

-Listen here, tyrant – he almost yelled. – My brother and I know enough about your pathetic customs, and I assure you that we are not like the other stupid rogues, who team up to gain control over a pride only to slaughter themselves afterwards, fighting for who gets to be the ruler. After we're done with you, we'll take over your pride and rule _together_.

The outlander was quite surprised to hear Scar burst out with laughter. And it didn't even sound fake this time.

-_Hahaha! _Oh, what a fable… What an illusion you live in…! - the old lion was turning his head, as if he had heard a piece of total nonsense. That made the two brothers growl with anger.

-You are treading on thin ice, grandpa… - said the tan one, very irritated. He was pretty close to attack, but the older one gave him a sign to wait a little longer with that.

-What is so funny? – he said with a demanding tone. Scar took a deep breath and looked at his assassins with pity.

-Did you just say that you are _brothers_?

-Yes, that's what I said.

-Well, in that case let the old, experienced ruler give you youngsters a word of knowledge before I join my ancestors – he had enough boldness to address them with his famous sarcasm. He sat down on the ground, acting calm, but aware these words were either his last ones or, somehow, his rescue. – Consider yourselves warned. I once had a brother, too. He was older than me, and I suppose that at some time of our life we were even quite similar to you two. From the day we were born, our father, the king, made us both sure that only one of us can become his heir. The lucky one was my brother, and he enjoyed that thought every day, constantly assuring me that he was glad he had been chosen over me. You have to understand how angry that made me feel. So one day, when my brother was already king, I went to him and killed him, along with his son and heir.

Hearing those words, and the way Scar said it, almost as if he was proud of what he'd done, the brothers fell into an amok. The old lion was prepared for their attack, and he didn't even waste his strength to struggle with them. After a moment, surprised to still be alive, he was lying on his back, with two pares of paws crushing and immobilizing him. Above him he saw an angry face of a hazel lion with one, green eye.

-You _murderer! _We'll be glad to rid the world of the likes of you. You're the source of chaos in all the lion kingdoms everywhere! You rather spill your own blood than share anything with them… But behold, Scar- your sun is setting…

The king coughed under their constricting embrace, but still had enough breath to utter a warning message.

-_ Ekh… _Now look whose talking of murder… Don't you understand? Do you think you can escape the envy that dwells inside your hearts? You fools! Tomorrow, when the sun raises above the land again, you will slaughter each other arguing over who was the one who killed me…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... and what now? Should I run a survey? X<strong>**D**


	12. Surprise, surprise

CHAPTER 12 – Surprise, surprise

The sun was setting. Scar laid on the ground, feeling the crushing weight of two young lions, who were about to kill him. As their sharp claws pierced the skin on his chest, he heard his heart thumping like a hammer, desperately trying to catch his breath. There were two faces above him, both full of anger and hate. The one of them that was covered with hazel fur opened it's mouth to whisper into his ear.

-And where are your hyenas now? You see that killing your brother wasn't the only mistake in your life. Even a whole army is good for nothing, if you choose idiots to be your soldiers… You are old, lion. The old customs are dying away. On their grave new ones will grow- ones that will bring peace. But fear not, king- we do not intend to tear your pride apart. To prove it to you, I'm going to give the honor of killing you to my brother. And I will not envy him at the least.

Scar closed his eyes. He knew that these were his last moments, there was nothing more that could prevent that. Indeed, he stopped feeling fear any longer.

-Why thank you, Giza – said the second brother. – To show you that I feel no envy towards you as well, I'm going to give you that honor right back. Go ahead, kill him.

Having lost all hope, Scar was quite content feeling the moment of death approaching him. After all, he's already achieved everything he had ever dreamed of in life. He had been king. That was enough. Now all that awaited him was his long deserved rest.

-Oh don't be ridiculous, Tsavo! – Giza growled. – Finish it, we've waited too long already!

Scar smiled in spirit. At the moment he saw the scene of Mufasa's death, appearing in his mind as a summary of his ending life. Had he ever felt bad about killing his brother? He really couldn't tell. The only thing he was sure of was that with that he had achieved his strongest desire. Now, once again, he observed Mufasa falling down the gorge in slow motion…

-I'm _serious_, Giza! _You_ kill him, be my guest!

The sound of growling was getting louder, yet it was also very distant. Scar was seeing as just after Mufasa disappeared in a cloud of dust, also the two rogues fell down the endless pit, screaming with terror…

And then he felt a great weight lifted from his chest. Literarily. The roar that came along with that pleasant sensation was so loud, that it made him open his eyes. Surprisingly, before him he saw not death, but a lion. Just one lion. And his face was twisted with shock. Scar also felt that his left paw was actually free, so not thinking much, he stabbed his claws straight into the older rogue's only eye.

-_RAAAR!_ – Giza cried with pain, only to be momentarily thrown off the king's body. He got another hit in the head, and then there was nothing but darkness. Scar on the other hand stood up only to be petrified with the sight of a whole bunch of hyenas, among whose mass of bodies a young, tan lion was desperately trying to fight for his life. But he had no chance. When the furious mutts were done with him and moved away, Scar frowned.

_Ugh!_ _A horrible way to die for a lion…_- he thought with disgust. -_ Even if he deserved it_. Then he saw Shenzi among the pack. She stood in front of him panting, smeared with blood. The king, still quite stunned, didn't say anything. He just lowered his head slightly, expressing his gratitude.

-Don't thank me, boss… _She_ was the one who brought us here – the hyena pointed towards a nearby hill. To his astonishment, in the blood-red light of sunset Scar saw a young lioness standing on top of it. After a moment, she climbed down, slowly pacing towards the king.

-Zira? – he said, surprised. She looked him in the eyes passionlessly, and then went pass him.

-There is still one more left alive… - she said in a gruesome tone. Indeed, not far away laid the other rogue, Giza, now regaining his consciousness and obviously quite shocked to be completely blind.

_-__Wherever the corpse is, there the vultures will gather…_ - he heard a familiar voice above him, a voice filled with anger.

-Zira! Where is my brother? – he screamed in terror, blood flowing down his cheek.

_-Ha! Didn't you hear him crying for help? Has Scar torn you ears off along with your eye?_

Giza quickly turned his head, sensing another lion present. But it was not Tsavo. It was the king they had just attempted to dethrone.

_-Too bad for you, rogue. I was right- the argument with your brother got you both killed._

-TSAVO! – he roared from the top of his lungs, standing on his paws and panting desperately.

_-You can scream all you want, he won't hear you. My, as you said it, 'army of idiots' is feeding on his flesh as we speak._

Giza's following roar immediately mixed with a choir of laughter. The first ones to laugh were Scar and Zira, momentarily backed up by the chuckle of countless hyenas. The blind rogue, desperate, tried to charge and swing his paws in random directions, but that only made him tired. When he finally settled down, he noticed everything around him silence. Then, right in front of him, he felt a familiar scent.

-Zira! Listen, don't…

_-Shut up, pathetic fool! I must have been out of my mind to have trusted you! You attacked the king of my pride, and that is a crime punishable by death!_

He wanted to say something more. He wanted to beseech her that she couldn't do what she was about to do. No, not after what they'd been through. Not after what she'd told him just a few days ago… Definitely not after what she had told him! That was his last thought- her words echoing in his head as he felt her smell, her fur touching his skin like before, only that this time she was tightening her jaws around his neck. Even as he fell into darkness, he could not believe what she was doing…

Zira sat beside Scar, and slowly started to lick the scratches on his paw. He didn't pay attention, having his eyes fixed at the hazel body of a lion that laid in front of him. After a minute, without turning his head, he called for the leader of his army.

-Shenzi!

She approached him slowly, not sure of how he was going to react. Indeed, he had many questions for her, but for now he decided to leave that matter behind. Instead, he wanted to reward his troops, who had actually just saved his life.

-Get those damned carcasses out of my sight.

Hearing these words, Shenzi raised her head and grinned with happiness.

-You heard'em, folks! It's supper time! – she howled to her pack. And so, in a wave of ecstasy, the hyenas dragged both of the dead lions far away, momentarily leaving Scar alone with Zira.

-Monarchy… It's still the only way for ruling a kingdom… - the king whispered, absentmindedly. He lowered his head, and observed as Zira was delicately cleaning his wounds. Then he began to wonder.

-How did you find me here? – he asked.

The lioness raised her head and looked at him, surprised.

-I was around looking for water along with some hyenas, sire. I heard you roar…

He wanted to ask her something, but he was still a little stunned and did not actually know how to express it. Finally, he answered with the first sentence that came to his mind.

-Shouldn't you be hunting with the rest of the pride?

-I… Well, I actually stopped hunting some time ago… - Zira spoke with hesitation.

-And why is that?

She would prefer if he didn't ask that question, but since she saved his life, she was hoping that maybe the king would treat her with forbearance. And besides, he would still find out sooner or later.

-I'm… pregnant, sire.

Scar's eyes widened.

-With who? – he asked, irritation growing in the tone of his voice.

Another bad question. Oh, what a fool she'd been! If she only had a chance to turn back time, she would order the hyenas to rip Tsavo and Giza apart at the first sight of them.

-With the rogue I killed… - she whispered. She turned away expecting Scar to express his anger on her. But, surprisingly, nothing like that happened. After a moment of silence, Zira opened her eyes. The king was observing her with great interest.

-You're saying… you killed the father of your cub…? For _me_? – he said silently.

-Yes…

-_Hmf!_ – he snorted with surprise. I always knew you were loyal… but not as loyal as that!

Scar had indeed trusted this young lioness throughout the years of his reign. She was particularly obedient and always tried to please him, unlike the others. But even if she was a good huntress and leader, he still didn't pay too much attention to her. She was very young and already had a cub with some rogue, which made her seem quite immature… or at least so he had thought. Looking into her reddish eyes now, Scar saw something different. She was loyal. She was devoted. She was strong. Her young age was actually also an advantage. And by saying she was pregnant, she now confessed to have something he himself needed as king…

-You have made me proud today, Zira – he looked at her baring his fangs in a wide grin. She smiled back at once. – I'm beginning to think you need to be rewarded…

-Your majesty… - she purred with content, nuzzling into his mane. At that moment Scar felt a wave of pain rushing through his body. He noticed just how roughed up and exhausted he was. Turning his head, he looked towards the small waterhole again.

-Right. There will be time for that tomorrow, but first… I don't know about you, but I need a drink.

* * *

><p>The lionesses were lying among the grasses, waiting under the cover of night after a quite successful hunt. Among them were Sarafina and Nala, filled with hope to the fact that this was probably the first time when Scar was being late for supper. The mother and daughter turned their eyes towards each other, expressing without words what they were both sure of– that the two rogues had finally done their job. Suddenly, one of the guarding lionesses came from beyond the thicket, obviously carrying some news. Sarabi stood in front of her at once.<p>

-What is it? – she asked.

-Two lions are coming this way, but there are no hyenas with them.

-No hyenas? That's strange, Scar never leaves Pride Rock without an escort…

That was exactly what Sarafina and Nala wanted to hear. They both stood up grinning, expecting to hear the good news from the rogues themselves in just a few moments. The whole pride could already hear footsteps among the bush. From beyond the darkness, two lion shapes appeared… And then the mother and daughter looked at each other again, this time with fear and endless disappointment. They new that things had not happened the way they've planned it at once as they saw Scar, wounded and barely walking, supported by Zira as he stood in the midst of the pride, raising great commotion among the lionesses. Sarabi looked at him, overwhelmed with concern.

-Scar… what happened?

The king did not answer. He just looked at her, grinding his fangs, trying to stand straight. Finally, he uttered with exhaustion.

-The whole prey… belongs to you tonight. The hyenas have already eaten.

Sarafina lowered her head, feeling that her plan has utterly failed. And then she took a look at her daughter. Nala's face expressed as if her blood was starting to boil- her fangs bared and a loud growl coming from inside her throat. The old lioness noticed that she was gazing back at Zira, who, fawning over the king's side, was smiling at her with joyful malice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Saved in the nick of time… Isn't that like the biggest cliché ever? Yes, I confess to it, but… I just couldn't let Scar die! That's Simba's job to kill him, not mine, and that is still to come. So this time the king got lucky- the rogues' well organized assassination failed. Despite that the hyenas provided him victory, next time they are going to be the cause of his downfall. But for now Scar's safe. <strong>

**This situation gave him a new look for Zira- now, seeing how truly devoted she is, he will be more interested in her then ever. And for her cubs as well, because indeed- Giza is the father of Kovu, who is about to be chosen as Scar's heir. Zira will like the idea, seeing how strong her king really is- how truly great his power can be when he controls the hyenas. That fact compensates his physical weakness, and even the boundaries of age aren't going to be an obstacle for a more 'personal' attraction that the young huntress now has for her monarch. So, is the beginning of Scar and Zira's special 'affection' an end to my story? Actually, no it isn't.**


	13. Aftermath

CHAPTER 13 – Aftermath

Sarabi felt fear filling her heart with every minute. The last few days have been awful, but this one was just unbearable from the moment she woke up. First of all, Nala was gone. Secondly, the lionesses just informed her, that also Sarafina was nowhere to be found. Torn between organizing a searching team and sending the pride out to get food before the king gets angry, she decided to look for her missing friends herself, sending the others to the hunting grounds. She was now running around every stone and bush around Pride Rock, sniffing and looking for tracks. But the whole area was covered with lion and hyena paw prints. Oh, where could they have gone? The times were so hard, and yet she had to deal with more and more trouble every day. She new that the mother and daughter were very displeased since the attack on Scar, and she was also aware that somehow it was Zira's fault… but that was no reason for them to run away! No, she knew Sarafina too well. It would be impossible for her to abandon her own pride, no matter what. Filled with concern, she swiftly ascended a tall rock in order to take a look around. The bare, scorched Pridelands have never looked more miserable to her than now. She turned her head towards Pride Rock where Scar laid still asleep, luckily. She wondered what he would do if he found out that two lionesses from his pride had disappeared. Would he be angry? Or maybe he wouldn't do anything at all? The only female that ever seemed to catch his attention was Zira. Especially now… Sarabi quickly turned around, waking from her meditations as she heard a silent laughter.

-_Hahaha… _are you looking for me?

She was shocked to see Sarafina, lying among the dry grass as if nothing at all had happened. She quickly jumped down from the rock and stood in front of her, noticing that for the first time in days her friend was actually quite in a good mood.

-Sarafina! Where were you? Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you and Nala?

The blue-eyed lioness did not lose her smile.

-Actually yes, I do. You have to excuse me. I was escorting Nala to the borders. She should be far away from the Pridelands by now.

-You _what_?

Sarabi thought that once she'd found Sarafina, she would also soon see Nala. But she was totally astonished about her friend's announcement, that she actually helped her daughter flee.

-_Hm-hm,_ yes, Sarabi. You should have seen this coming. Please, be calm and let me tell you the truth. You remember Scar's story about two rogues attacking him just a few days ago? It was, actually, me and Nala who convinced them to do that. We thought they would kill him and take over our pride, we thought that they would set us free… But they didn't. And it's all that damned Zira's fault! She saved Scar from being ripped apart by those two males, so now the tyrant made his favorite little lioness his rightful mate and queen! He even agreed to take her cubs in as his own, if they really weren't his own from the beginning. You know how we reacted to that, knowing that now Nala can't even hope to have a chance of inheriting the leadership over the huntresses. Besides, the herds are starting to migrate. There's nothing left for them here in the Pridelands and soon we too will all be left out to starve. You have to understand what I am saying, Sarabi. You were always the more patient one of us, but we just have to take matters into our own paws. We cannot let Scar sentence us to a certain death. I decided to act before, and I failed. But that failure has shown me that the supposed king is not invulnerable, even if he is constantly protected by his sticking mutts or his shrewd new mate. After he nearly got killed, he ordered the hyenas to stick closer to Pride Rock at all times, himself deciding not to leave his layer for better protection. That means that the borders are now left only lightly guarded or even left unwatched. This is what gave me the idea about Nala. I have been very concerned about her, you know that. She is everything to me, and I cannot let her waste her life here. If she stayed in the pride, she would be left a slave, without a mate, without cubs, without a future. So one day I came to her and said- what if there were other lions that would want to help us, beyond the Pride Lands? It would be easy to leave in order to look for salvation. At first I wanted to go with her… But she didn't agree. She said she has to do this alone. She's right, I suppose… I'm old, I would only slow her down. I think the Pridelands are going to become my resting place soon anyway. Nala is strong enough to make it on her own, I'm sure of that… I'm sure that… she's going to make it. Cause if she doesn't… well, I think you are also aware about what is going to happen then. And this is why I prefer to think that my girl's going to succeed.

While speaking, Sarafina observed the changing emotions upon Sarabi's face. At first she was concerned, then she became quite angry, but now both of them were just looking at each other with a gloomy sadness. Sarafina was playing a risky game, but it has already begun and no-one could do anything about it any longer. Sarabi was quite disappointed, seeing how her friend had put her daughter's life at stake. She still believed that she might be able to convince Scar to let the pride move away from Pride Rock for some time when the situation becomes critical… But maybe indeed she was just being naive? Maybe Nala had been the one who was brave enough to truly protect the pride?

Sarabi became depressed with her mixed thoughts. She didn't know how to answer Sarafina, and for the first time in her life, she decided to leave her friend and stay alone for a while. When she was walking away, immersed in her meditations, she hoped this day to end as fast as possible. Then, when the night comes and the stars appear in the sky, maybe the council of the Old Kings will give her an answer. And maybe Mufasa and Simba were going to cheer her up one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Of course we know what's going to happen now. Scar and Zira didn't quite have a lot of time to enjoy being the royal pair of the Pridelands. Soon she's going to give birth to Kovu and Vitani, Scar'll pick the first to be his heir and without having the chance to produce his own offspring, he'll get overthrown by Simba, returning along with Nala. I don't have to write about this- the movie shows us how it happened. So let's say that this story is over. I've already written about what happens earlier and later- go ahead and read my other works if you like. I guess I will now take a little brake from writing, only not to get addicted to it…<strong>

**I want to express my deep gratitude to everyone who read and reviewed my story! I hope I did not disappoint you. Who knows, I might soon get some more ideas. I think it's time to write something about characters other than Scar for a change… Cheers!**


End file.
